The Pirate Life Begins
by TheWriterWhoWaited
Summary: Sarah Williams is off with Captain Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl searching for a way home. Abigail Unger is sent off with William Turner to retrieve Jack's compass for Cutler Beckett. Their paths will cross once again in the journey of Dead Man's Chest that will determine their fate in the Pirate world forever. Sequel to Take What You Can and Give Nothing Back.
1. Facing Charges

**It's finally here! The sequel to Take What You Can and Give Nothing Back! It was so fun writing the first story, but I feel more confident writing this ones o far since I am more sure on how I am writing this after weeks of planning it out as I finish up the last few chapters of the last story.  
**

**Do you like the title? My friend who is reading this in emails that I send her helped pick it out.**

**I had edited the last chapter after my friend had yelled at me to fix it for some reason. Just a heads up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights of Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Sarah Williams and Abigail Unger. I also do own the family that appears in this chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**  
**Facing Charges.**

"You have to focus, Abby," Will instructed as he held his stance while holding a sword with Abby standing across mirroring.

Abby swallowed and nodded. "I know. I know. Don't be afraid. Don't fear of being hurt. Yeah…I got this…" Her voice trailed off as she stared over at his sword, waiting for him to strike. Will had been teaching Abby to sword fight ever since Sarah left with Jack all those months ago. Abby wanted to do it and confronted Will and asked if he could. It was her way of not only learning how to defend herself properly if she ever crossed paths with pirates again, but also as of distraction so she wasn't crying over her best friends' absence.

Will brought his sword up to attack slow enough so Abby could practice getting her footing and swings down. She blocked his attack with her blade as she stepped to the side. Abby nodded at him to pick up the pace of the lesson and Will nodded back.

They began trading normal paced feints and parries as Abby began to feel more comfortable with a blade in her hand. Their pace quickened more gradually and Abby jabbed the sword at an undefended area at Will's side, but he parried it. Abby growled and pulled her blade away to parry Will's attack, but he rotated his blade around her parry before she could react and threw a thrust near her side. Will took his blade and knocked Abby's sword out her hand. The sword landed a few feet away. Abby was about to get it back until the blade of Will's sword was at her neck. She didn't move.

"If this was a real fight I would've died, wouldn't I?" Abby asked with a frown.

Will pulled his sword away from her throat and nodded. "Yes. I may should have not done that since you don't seem to be ready for that big of a surprise attack yet."

"Um…it would have been nice to warn me this time."

"Abby, your opponent will not send you out warnings unlike I have been doing." Will explained as he went over to the table near where he stored the boxes of swords and other small weapons that the navy had ordered to be made.

Abby put her sword back in its sheath and sat on a stool. "I know. You are trying to make me get use to not knowing and be prepared for that. Although in my opinion it's still not fair that you pulled that trick on me!" Will laughed at that. Abby folded her legs underneath each other on the stool. "So, your wedding is in a few days. Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I am. Who wouldn't be though?"

Abby looked down at the floor and watched the shadow of the flames from the fireplace flicker. "You really do love her don't you? She is lucky." He shifted onto his other foot from where he stood, clearly nervous for the day about to come. Abby was trying to be happy for them. She loved weddings, but something about this particular one stirred her emotions inside. Was it envy or jealousy? She wouldn't want to feel that way towards it. But it maybe because she might get to have that chance in this world. It was full of adventure. No any kind of romance for her would be formed from all that she has yet to accomplish.

Soon after, Abby left Will to his thoughts after thanking him for the lesson and preceded to where she stayed not too far away with a small family. Elizabeth insisted Abby to stay in her home, but Abby declined the offer.

The family that Abby stayed with had lost a father due to an illness and was now in need of money. Abby asked them about working and getting money for them in exchange of a place to stay. Also it turns out one of the two children was the small boy Thomas that Abby had first met when she first woke up on the beach. He begged his mother to agree until she finally caved in. With a warm smile, the mother welcomed Abby into her home with open arms. They mourned together for the first few weeks of both of the late husband and traveling friend. Thomas's sister, Maria grew close to Abby and made her play with her when Abby had free time. Abby did not oblige to do so since she always wanted a little sister.

* * *

Days later when the wedding finally came, Abby was sitting in her small room that she shared with Maria, getting ready for the wedding. Elizabeth had lent a dress that Abby could wear for the wedding. It was dark purple on the sleeves and the sides of the dress with a dark gray middle running down from the top of the loose corset to the bottom of the skirt. In the small mirror, Abby pinned up her hair to a style that she remembered doing so much when she was little with wisps of her hair falling down the side of her face.

Once she slipped on her shoes, there was shouts coming from the front door that made Abby's eyes narrow in confusion. She got up form her chair and found two soldiers holding a pair of manacles marching towards her.

"Wait, what are you-"

The soldiers said nothing as one put the manacles on her wrists while another held the family back by pointing a gun at them.

"Don't hurt them!" Abby shouted at the soldiers. "Why are you doing this?" Her eyes looked pleadingly at the young soldier shutting the manacles closed.

"You will be given reason of your arrest soon." He pulled her out of the home with the other soldiers following behind with their guns now pointed at her back.

Abby was led to where the wedding was suppose to be taken place at the fort. Rain fell onto the ground as she was ushered to where a group gathered. She almost slipped from the shoes that she wore, but did not loose her balance.

Will stood also in manacles next to where she was stopped in the clothing he was going to wear in the wedding. Her eyes were wide at the scene. Even more soldiers gathered around when Governor Swann ran up asking what the meaning of all this was.

"Stand your men down at once!" Governor Swann ordered. "Do you hear me?"

A short man that was facing away from them turned around and took off his coat, handing it to the soldier next to him. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long."

"Cutler Beckett!"

"It's Lord now," Cutler Beckett cut in without hesitation. Something about the man rubbed Abby the wrong way and made her get the urge to slap him. Luckily her hands were locked together. She laughed to herself thinking about how Sarah would have actually done that.

"Lord or not. You have no authority to arrest these citizens!"

Beckett smirked. "In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer!" A man opened up al large folder that he carried and Beckett took out a document and handed it to Governor Swann. "The one for the arrest of one Mr. William Turner."

Governor Swann scanned the document with disbelief and puzzlement etched onto his face and looked up. "But this…this warrant is for Elizabeth Swann."

"Oh is it? My mistake. Arrest her." Soldiers took out another pair of manacles and handcuffed Elizabeth. Will yelled but the soldiers held him back.

"On what charges?"

"This one is for Mr. William Turner." Beckett took out another one is the process. "And this one if for Miss Abigail Unger." Governor Swann snatched both of them out of

Beckett's hand. "I also have two more for a Mr. James Norrington and a Miss Sarah Williams." Beckett held the other two warrants up in the air to see if the two where there also, but they weren't.

Abby's eyes grew wide at the mention of Sarah's name. She wasn't really surprised of her getting arrested, but the charges that is what is to come scared her if Sarah does come back.

"What are the charges?" Abby demanded, glaring at Beckett.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commissions some months ago. Sarah Williams on the other hand has left off to somewhere," Governor Swann told Beckett, his voice slightly shaking.

Beckett turned around to face him. "I don't believe that is the question I asked."

Will seemed to have enough. "Lord Beckett," his voice rose, "In the category of questions not answered.."

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with."

"Yes," Abby agreed with venom slipping through her words directed at Beckett, "That would be lovely to know."

Beckett sharply turned his eyes over to Governor Swann for him to start reading off the charges.

"The charge is 'conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemn him to death, for which the'…"

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death."

"No!" Abby fought back. "I disagree with whomever wrote this!" Abby's eyes frantically searched for anyone who would back her up on the matter, but everyone stood silent.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_," Abby, Will, and Elizabeth said at once.

Abby's eyes were hard as she stared ahead at Beckett with a dark look. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Beckett smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he repeated aloud. "Yes I thought you might."


	2. And A Bottle of Rum

**I loved reading all the reviews! Even if it was three, it brought a smile to my face and made my day! I will hopefully soon try to write longer chapters. I'm mentally exhausted a lot so sometimes it's hard to find motivation to write or really do anything at all. **

**Thank you so much for all your support of Take What You Can and Give Nothing Back and now also this one too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Sarah Williams and Abigail Unger.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**  
**And a Bottle of Rum**

In the dense fog of the night, the_ Black Pearl_ was anchored nearby a shore of an island. No one on the ship knew exactly what happened on the island between the two giant doors that separate the land from the outside world, but they heard endless screams coming from inside.

"Fifteen men on the dead man's chest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! Drink and the devil had done for the rest, Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum." Gibbs sand before he took a drink from the bottle in his hands. Sarah sighed from the steps.

"Having fun singing about rum, Gibbs?" Sarah asked with her chin resting in her hand, getting bored from waiting.

"Oh, yes," Gibbs agreed with a drunken smile. "It sets the mood among the atmosphere."

Sarah glanced around at the fog seeping up from the sides of the ship. "I guess you're right."

A bell tolls off in the distance from the island and they both stop moving. Sarah could hear the rest of the crew move around under her feet inside the ship, most likely waking up from the short naps they planned to take after so long of waiting. Birds cawed as they flew above the ship. Crows, they were. Heading toward the island scavenging for food.

Not much later, Sarah could hear movement coming from the water nearby. She stood up so she could see and found someone in a coffin-shaped boat, rowing towards the ship. The silhouette of the figure seemed familiar to her eye, but her eyes could not focus and see clearly through the dark and fog. Sarah hopped down from the steps and crept towards the side of the ship to get a closer look.

All she could see was a tri-corn hat and the way the figure moved it's arms when it rowed. Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face. _It was Jack!_

"Gibbs!" She hissed over to Gibbs who was a few feet away from her.

His head swiveled over in her direction. "What is it, lass?"

"Come and look for yourself!" Gibbs stumbled over and caught sight of Jack also.

"For the love of mother and child, it's Jack!" He exclaimed.

Jack was coming closer to the ship. A decayed leg was in use as his oar as the rest of the body was still in the coffin from when the men on the island threw the coffin with him in it, into the sea. But he still found a small smile upon his face at the sight of his beloved ship.

Jack stepped up to the ladder at the side of the Pearl and handed Gibbs the leg instead if his hand. Gibbs held up the leg in confusion before throwing it over the ship and into the water.

"Not quite according to the plan," Gibbs commented as Jack's coat was put on his shoulders by Sarah.

"Obviously," She muttered.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome."

"Also of course to that too!" Sarah added. She walked away from the two and rounded the corner where Marty sat. Eventually Jack and Gibbs found their way over too.

"You got what you went in for, then?"

"Mm-hm," Jack answered, obvious his mind was elsewhere. He almost ran into one of the new members of the crew after waving around a piece of cloth in his hand. He stopped in his tracks.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting a bit more…shiny." Gibbs waved his hands around in tiny circles to emphasize the last word.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You guys are such _pirates_. Everything that you want or expect to get has to be shiny doesn't it! At least I'm not like that!"

Jack rose an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Okay…fine. I was expecting something shiny too, but still!" Gibbs shot her a look. "Okay, carry on!"

"Back to what I was saying, with the Isla de Muerta going pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea with the treasure-"

"And the Royal Navy chasing us around the Atlantic," a dark skinned man, Leech, added.

"And they hurricane!" Marty finished, receiving agreement from the others with "aye".

"All in all, it seems some time we did a speck of pirating." No one spoke as Jack thought about what Gibbs just said.

"Shiny?"

"Aye, shiny."

"The shiniest of all shiniest!"

Looking around at everyone's faces Jack asked, "Is that how you're all feeling? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your interest as captain?"

"_Walk the plank!_ " Cotton's parrot squawked.

Jack spun around and pointed his pistol at the bird. "What did the bird say?"

"Do not blame the bird," Leech began to say. "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there."

Sarah's head perked up at that. What is on the cloth? She hopped down in front of Jack when the monkey ( also named Jack) hung down in front and screeched in Jack's face. He yelled and tried to shoot at it, but the pistol did not work. The monkey jumped down and grabbed the cloth out of Jack's hand. Sarah tried to jump at it, but Jack already had grabbed someone else's gun and shot the monkey. The cloth fell to the ground while the monkey scurried away.

"You know that won't do no good!" Gibbs reasoned.

"It does me." Jack answered shortly.

"I've always hated that stupid monkey. Made me not appreciate the species anymore," Sarah commented.

Marty jumped down from his spot and jogged over to the cloth and picked it up. Looking at it he announced, "It's a key."

Eyebrows rose towards Jack who shook his head. "No much more than that," he explained, "It's a drawing of a key!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "How is that any better?"

"Why could it not be better? Gentlemen, lady, what do keys do?"

"Keys…unlock things?" Leech guesses while also stating the obvious.

"And whatever this key unlocks, insides something valuable. So we're setting out to find whatever the key unlocks."

"No." Jack argued. "If we don't have the key, we cant open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need to be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having the key that unlocks it?"

"But why is there a drawing of a key? That doesn't make any sense."

"I agree, Sarah, but the drawing of a key shows that there is a key to find to get whatever it unlocks that no one might have found yet."

Sarah stared blankly at him. "I still don't get what you're trying to say." Jack narrowed his eyes and pouted.

Gibb's eyes widened. "So we're going after this key!

"Now you're not making sense at all." Jack says.

"Neither of you are making sense at all," Sarah concluded, putting her hands on her hips. She hadn't bathed in days and the stench of her lack of hygiene was getting to her. She could feel the dirt on her hands collect with more dirt on her clothes. She grimaced.

"Anymore questions?" Jack questioned to the rest of the crew.

Marty was the only one who spoke up. "So…do we have a heading?"

"Ha." Jack laughed. "A heading." He pulled out his compass. Sarah inched closer to look. "Set sail in a…hmm…general…" Jack moved his finger around in the air pointing in the moving directions of the compass until there was a set point. "That-way direction."

"Captain?"

He shut the compass and turned around. "Come on, snap to it and make sail. You know how this works. Go on. Oi, oi, oi!" Jack walked off towards his cabin.

Marty and Sarah exchanged curious looks. "The captain seems to be acting a bit strange…er?"

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading," Gibbs agreed. "Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all."

Sarah sighed. "Yeah. But this has to be big right? Usually nothing bothers him that can be easily identified by us all."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed once again, " and in time we will come to find out what."


	3. So It's True

**Thanks for all the response this story is getting so far! You're making me smile so much it hurts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own my rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Sarah Williams and Abigail Unger.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**  
**So It's True**

In the cell at the jail, Abby pulled up the skirt of her dress just enough to see a short jagged scar on her calf. Her finger traced the puffed up scar, reminiscing to when she had gotten it when on the late _Interceptor. _It was now pink near where her skin had been cut open.

Over the months at Port Royal, the wound had healed rather quickly. Everyone that knew of her injury were surprised. Even with the proper treatment, both in her own world and the pirate, that the wound should never heal as fast as it did. Abby like to believe it was some sort of magic that did the trick. When she walked though, she could feel a sharp pain shoot through her calf, but she learned to ignore it after countless times of her having to stop moving and cry.

Abby sat next to Elizabeth for as all the other cells were full. Most of them were dirty men that kept sneaking perverted looks at the two. Others looked at them as if they never seem women in their life before. It made Abby feel awkward.

Will had been taken out of his own cell by some soldiers and lead somewhere minutes before. Abby suspected that somewhere was Beckett.

"Isn't this nice. Waiting in a cell surrounded by creepy men for our deaths?" Abby commented, trying to lighten the mood somehow.

"If you are trying to make this all seem better, Abby, it's not working." Elizabeth said quietly.

Abby rolled her eyes. "You know what's funny? First you have been held prisoner with Sarah and now with me."

"I actually have noticed that. Strange," Elizabeth sighed." It's not like I don't like either of you or anything-"

"I get what you are trying to say. I'm sorry you never got to have your wedding. Especially when it was ruined by a short man in a wig." Abby's tone was light, trying to make. It worked.

"It is a pity isn't it?" Elizabeth's voice trailed off as if she was lost in thought, staring down at her wedding gown. Abby didn't say anything else.

Moments passed as they sat there in silence. Abby was restless, once she got comfortable sitting, she would have to move around. Every minute or so, Abby would have to shift her legs. She could sense Elizabeth getting annoyed by it so Abby stood up and peered out of the small barred window right above her head when she stood.

There wasn't much to see, much to Abby's dismay. The window faced the town's center and all there was to see were soldier's at every corner with people hiding in their homes and shops. The rain had stopped so only pools of water were left on the ground, now being dried up by the sun.

She could see heads poke through curtains through some windows and then quickly go away. Abby wondered if Thomas and his family were hiding in their homes too, trying to keep safe. She hoped nothing bad happened to them. They didn't need any more terrible happen to them. They weren't in the jail too, so that was a good sign.

"We are going to have to get out of here."

"But how?" Elizabeth asked with no emotion in her voice. "We're stuck with no other option."

Abby peeled her eyes away from the window to look at her. "Don't say that. You got away from them once under their radar. Why not try again?"

"That was different," Elizabeth explained, " It was a ship and I wasn't guarded like we are now. What did you see out there?"

Abby shrugged. "Nothing interesting. Just soldiers standing around and no one else out due to probably fear."

* * *

Snores filled Sarah's ears as she tried to sleep. She tried covering her eyes to drown out the sound, but the noise was still present. Her eyes opened to face to wood above her. What kind of lock did the key go to? Was it a chest like the cursed gold on Isla de Muerta? Or was it a metaphor for something?

Sarah sat up with a sigh. She would never be able to sleep with not only the snores, but also her mind racing. The nightmares too. Nightmares of her sinking on the ocean from the giant storm that took her here. The pressure of the water against her head as if it was going to explode.

Footsteps came towards the large room, sending her out of her thoughts. Instantly, she lied back down and shut her eyes. The footsteps soon stopped next to where she slept.

"I know you're faking it, love," Jack's voice whispered next to her ear.

Her eye pried open. "Am I that bad of an actress?"

"I saw you slam your head back down when I passed," he answered shortly.

Sarah propped herself up on her shoulders. "The rum is gone again in your bottle isn't it?"

Jack smiled. "How'd you guess?"

"I know that look ever since the rum was burned on that island we were stranded on."

He grimaced at the memory. "Don't remind me."

Sarah looked around the room, "Do you care if I assist you in your journey to regain your precious rum?"

"Not at all."

She hopped off her makeshift bed and grabbed the lantern out of Jacks hand, already knowing the way to the storage room where all the liquor was stored down the steps. In the bottom room, a goat made a sound and Sarah shushed it to keep quiet.

Sarah and Jack maneuvered around some boxes and barrels full of rope and other junk to a door.

"The keys please?" Sarah asked, opening up her hand for the keys to be placed in her palm. Jack gave her a look, almost giving her them, but smoothly stepped around her to unlock the door.

"Sorry, love. My rum, my keys." Jack opened the door and they both stepped inside the room. The door echoed throughout the space when it shut, making Sarah jumped. Other than the lantern lighting the room, it was pitch dark.

"Okay, go get your precious little rum and let's get out of here. This is giving me the creeps."

Jack raised and eyebrow as he looked at all the bottles that turned out to be empty. "Why? You've been down here before. Weren't scared then."

"Yeah, but then I didn't have the feeling like I was being watched." Sarah inspected the room from what she could see. An odd feeling rose up in her. _Panic was it?_

Jack pulled out a bottle from the shelve only to find sand come out.

"_Times run out, Jack._" A deep voice warned.

Both Jack and Sarah yelled out in surprise. The bottle fell onto the floor, smashing into pieces.

"Who said that?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide while holding the lantern up higher to see where the voice came from. Her hearted pounded in her chest. She reached for her sword at her side, but instantly remembering that it wasn't there.

Jack motioned her to follow him as they crept around another shelve to find a figure sitting in the corner with it's head down. Water dripped from it's head.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack said. The light of the lantern flickered on the man's face as he lifted his head up towards them. Bugs ran from his face to under his hat, hiding from the light.

"Oh my god," Sarah breathed. It _was_ him. Bootstrap Bill Turner.

Sarah blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining it all.

Bootstraps eyes were on Jack. "You look good, Jack." Water spilled out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Oh my god," Sarah repeated, "It's really you. It's…you….real…here…how?"

"Who are you?" Bootstrap asked her.

"Oh uh, Sarah Williams. Now part of the crew of the _Black Pearl_ I guess you could say." Sarah nervously smiled. She didn't really want to be part of the crew at first, but as time flew by they all grew on her.

Something flashed across his eyes. "You're name sounds familiar."

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed. "It does?"

"Tales are going around with yours and another name on it." Bootstrap added with a hint of curiosity.

"What kind of tales?" Sarah stepped forward to hear more. "What are they?"

Bootstrap did not reply. Instead, Jack did. "Is this a dream?" Jack's face was frozen in shock, not believing his own eyes.

"No."

Jack relaxed a but. "I thought not. If it were, there would be rum."

Sarah sat the lantern in a tacked up barrel, finding something to sit on as she took in the information that she was told.

Rum was held out to Jack by Bootstrap. He gladly took it, but the top of the bottle was crusted to Bootstraps' hand. Tugging on the bottle, it broke out of Bootstraps hand.

"You got the _Pearl_ back, I see."

"I had help retrieving the_ Pearl_, by the way. Sarah was one of them. And your son." Answered Jack as she wiped off the top of the bottle that still had some rum left in it.

Bootstrap was still. "William?" His eyes lowed. "He ended up a pirate after all."

Sarah frowned. "Not really. But if you I guess officially classify him as one, he is a good one. You know, on the good versus evil scale." She propped her legs up on a bottle sticking out of the shelf next to her. The bottle gave out under her foot and fell the ground. Her feet slammed back down on the ground unexpectedly and she quickly sat back up.

Rolling his eyes at Sarah, Jack asked. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me," Bootstrap answered quickly. Sarah and Jack raised an eyebrow, not knowing who he was talking about. "_Davy Jones_."

Fear crept inside Sarah at the name. Her legs felt weak as she stared down at the floor, playing with her thumbs. She couldn't believe him. _Why should she?_ Sarah didn't even know that man so how would she be able to tell if he was telling the truth?

Her eyes slid back up to Bootstrap. "So he's real too? All the legends are true then?" Her voice was louder than she expected and made her sound less scared than she actually was. The legends that she remembered hearing about the man sent chills up her spine.

"So it's you, then." Jack concluded, sitting down next to Sarah. "He shanghaied into service, eh?"

Bootstrap shook his head, making water roll down his voice once more. "I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in mutiny against you, Jack." A small crab crawled next to him. His hand slammed over it and picked it up. "I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." Bootstrap at the crab, shell and all. Sarah gagged at the crunch it made when he bit into it. "They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up at the bottom of the ocean with the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move. Unable to die, Jack."

The feeling of Sarah's nightmares sprouted again in her mind. Knowing what it was like. The only difference was that she ended up somewhere else. Not the way Bootstrap had it with the curse of not being able to die.

"And the thought of the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it." The bottle of rum was handed back over.

Now standing back up, Jack walked around. "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment-"

"You made a deal with him too, Jack." Bootstrap reminded, cutting him off as he blocked his way.

Sarah's head shot up. She ran over to them. "Deal? What deal? Deal or no deal?"

"He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for you. Thirteen years, you've been her captain."

"Technically-"

"Jack," Bootstrap shook his head, "You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what applied to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew one-hundred years upon his ship."

"The _Flying Dutchman_ already has a captain, so it's really-"

"Then it's the Locker for you! Jones's terrible leviathan will find you and will drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it." Bootstrap now towered over Jack. Jack's eyes were wide. "Any idea when Jones might release the said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack. Your time is up." Grabbing Jack's palm, Bootstrap slid his hand over it, leaving a mark on Jack. "It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man that bears the black spot."

Bootstrap disappeared into the shadow in the corner. Sarah stood still next to Jack.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Sarah asked Jack, staring at the corner. "The black spot. The black spot of the black spot?"

Jack held up his hand to inspect the mark on his palm. He turned his head to Sarah. Not speaking a word, he grabbed her wrist, leading her out of the room and up the steps to the rest of the crew.


	4. Do We Have a Heading?

**I feel this is sort of late. Aw well! Thanks for all the response!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Sarah Williams and Abigail Unger.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**  
**Do We Have a Heading?**

"On deck, all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket!" Jack ordered, waking the crew up as he ran up to the main deck, pulling Sarah along with him. He held tightly on, much to Sarah's discomfort, as he ran around. It was as if he was afraid of loosing her.

"Yeah, wake up or I'll kick ya in the head!" Sarah yelled as she still struggled to get her wrist free.  
The crew jolted awake, falling onto the ground as they pulled their boots and belts back on. They scrambled up the steps to get to their stations, also wondering what Jack was up to.

"Scurry! I want movement! Movement! Life the skin up! Keep your loof. Haul those sheets!" Jack yelled more. "Run them. _Run!_ Keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself upon us!"

Sarah managed to break away from Jack's grasp and pull the compass off of his belt. He turned sharply around ready to snatch the compass back. Sarah held her hands up in surrender. "I just want to see where this thing will point now that we have something to look for." Sarah opened the compass but didn't get the chance to look at the direction when Jack ripped it out of her hands.

"My compass!" He yelped.

"You're such a child, Jack!"  
Jack ripped a piece of Sarah's shirt off from the bottom into a long strip and tied it around his hand where the spot was. She glared at him with now her skin showing from where the shirt had been ripped.

Gibbs ran up to them. "Do we have a heading?"

"I don't know," Sarah replied, putting her hands on her hips. "He ripped the compass out of my hands before I got the chance to look."

"Ah! Run! Land." Jack managed to get out over his wave of panic. He hid from Gibbs and slide around the mast's pole to the other side behind a barrel. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and followed. Jack popped up from behind the barrel and yelled.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't say port. I said _land_. Any land!"

Gibbs looked at Sarah for an explanation. She opened her mouth but nothing came out and turned to Jack who gave her a look. "He…means….any land. _Any_ land. Even if it's deserted! Although he would very much like to be a place with rum, but that could wait. Right?" Jack nodded, agreeing although his mind was focused elsewhere, staring out into the sea.

The monkey came swooping down to grab Jack's hat. Sarah shrieked and tried to get the hat back, but it was already casted out into the sea.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs shouted as he leaned over the side of the ship, looking down at the hat in the water. "Bring her about!"

"No! No!" Jack demanded, stopping the crew from doing anything. "Leave it!" The crew stopped moving, silent. They looked at each other, confused. "Run." Jack ran away to hide behind the steps on the deck.

The crew looked to Gibb's for orders. "Back to your stations, the lot of you!"

Sarah and Gibbs ran over to Jack.

"I didn't know that it was that big of a deal!" Sarah screeched at him, throwing up her arms.

"Shh," Jack shushed her, staring straight ahead, as if he was trying to listen for something.

Gibbs had enough. "For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?"

Sarah hesitated to speak, but Jack didn't. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing."

* * *

"Here, now, you can't be here!" A soldier warned Governor Swann as Will ran to the cell that Abby and Elizabeth were in.

"I'll think you'll find he can," Governor Swann retorted.

Abby's eyes shot open from her light nap as she leaned against the back wall of the cell as Elizabeth moved towards the door.

"Mr. Swann." The soldier repeated.

"_Governor_ Swann, still. You think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?"

Abby moved up to the two of them as Will explained that Beckett wanted Jack's compass for something.

"Jack's compass? What would he want that for?" Elizabeth asked with her eyes narrowed.

Will shook his head. "Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange, the charges against us will be dropped."

"Along with Sarah's too?" Abby began to fill with hope.

He lowered his head to avoid her eyes. "There was nothing said about her in the agreement."

Bewildered, Abby said, "So Sarah will still have charges on her head but we won't even though she barely did anymore wrongdoing than us?"

"I'm sorry." His eyes never left the ground.

Abby snorted. "No you're not."

"_No_," Governor Swann cut in, "We must find our own avenue to secure all of your freedom."

Will turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in me?"

"That you would risk you life to save Sparrow does not mean he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where is that dog with the keys." Governor Swann went off to look for the dog that Abby remembered going in the opposite direction of where he was looking. She didn't say anything though.

Her mind zoned out as Will and Elizabeth exchanged goodbyes. Sarah wouldn't have her charges dropped if Will did bring back Jack and that made Abby angry. How could anyone forget about her? Abby's fist balled up at her sides as she made up her mind on what to do.

"Abby."

Her eyes shot up to meet Will's brown eyes. "What?"

He swallowed. "I will find a way to have Sarah get free of her charges of the plan does work out."

"Promise?"

Will hesitated for a moment, trying to pick out his words. "Promise."

Once he left, Abby reached up into her hair to pull a pin from it that kept her long bangs out of her face.

Elizabeth gave her a puzzled look. "What are you doing?"

Abby held the pin up to the lock on the other side of the barred door. "I'm going to try to get out."

"What?"

"_Shh!"_ Abby rolled her eyes as she twisted around the pin in the lock, trying to get it unlocked. "You heard me. I'm gonna get out."

* * *

The guards were still at the doors when Abby finally unlocked the cell door. She begged Elizabeth to come along with her, but Elizabeth stayed put and said nothing. The damage, Abby guessed for what Elizabeth was thinking, had already been done so there wouldn't be no point in ruining more.

There was a hallway opposite of the main entrance and Abby silently crept along as much as she could in the heels on her feet. She thought about taking them off, but the idea of her going barefoot made her paranoid.

Abby's hand slid along the wall under the light of some torches above her. At every little creek and noise, Abby would jump and hold her breath, praying it wasn't a guard. In the darkness of the what seemed to be a long, narrow hallway, she could see a moving light and a figure right behind it. Her eyes grew wide.

The figure must've noticed her because it shouted. "Hey, you! What are you doing down here?" As the figure neared, Abby could make out the red and white jacket it wore. Without second thought, Abby ran back to where she came from.

"Get back here!" The soldier yelled after her.

Abby ignored him, and focused only on the pace of her feet, making sure she wouldn't trip over herself, and looking around for exits. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest and air escaped from her lungs. But she kept going.

Finding her back now in the room with all the cells, Abby raced past the one that she was in and up the steps, grabbing some hanging manacles in the process, almost dropping them.

Elizabeth stared after her and looking back to find a soldier running behind. She inched back more in her cell.

Abby paused, turning in circles. She couldn't go up the stairs, there would be more up there and her death would for sure come faster.

"Think, Abby,_ think!"_ She muttered to herself. Remembering the manacles in her hands, Abby made the choice of running up the steps and past the first guard, choking him with the manacles. Throwing his head against the wall, she grabbed his bayonet for what's to come at the door.

Behind her, the shouts of the soldier who found her came nearer. Abby busted through the door and faced two more guards.

"Drop it," one of them shouted, talking about the bayonet in her hand. Abby ducked past and swung the but of the gun at the two. The street broke out into chaos. Abby madly ran towards the ships, trying to dodge the bullets that were now being fired at her.

Something nicked at her side, most likely a bullet, but Abby ignored it, her eyes searching for the ship Will would be on.

"Hey!" She shouted once she caught a glimpse of his head on a worn down ship, starting to sail. _"Hey!"_

Will's eyes slowly slid over to find Abby running at him, waiving a bayonet in the air. His eyes widened and saw the crowd of soldiers running behind, shooting.

Abby reached the end of the docks where the ship was, tripping in the process.

"Abby! What are you doing?" Will shouted down at her, glancing up at the soldiers. Abby stood up and jumped at the ladder at the side of the ship, he helped her up.

She finally managed to catch a breath and dropped the gun as she laid on the deck once Will helped her up. "I wanted to help you," she gasped for a breath, "and here I am!" Holding her arms out wide with a weak grin on her face, she then sat up. The guns from the docks stopped firing.

Will knelt down, making sure she was alright. "How did you get out?"

"Long story short, I picked the lock and ran while beating up some of the guards in the process. I hope I don't see them ever again or I'll be done for. Ha! And I think one of those bullets hit me in the side. It hurts." Abby looked around, clutching her side. "Shouldn't we be now sailing a ship?"

Jumping back up, Will headed over to the helm.

"Do we have a heading?" She asked, getting to her feet.

"We do," he said with a small smile, thinking back to when they were last there. "Tortuga."

Abby groaned.


	5. Do You Know Where Jack Is?

**Sorry for the lat chapter! I had no clue on how I was going to write this chapter so I ended up rewriting it five times! Things have been stressful lately, with rehearsals for the musical going on more frequently and as I try to stay focus on work I have to do. I hope all of your lives are going well.**

**Thank you for all the response this story is getting still! Each and every one of you who reads this I think about whenever I get in doubt of this story. You guys keep me going!**

**Has anyone read Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell? It basically describes anyone who is and ever was a fangirl and writes fanfiction, ect. If you haven't you should! It's a really great read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Sarah Williams and Abigail Unger.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**  
**Do You Know Where Jack is?**

Once Abby and Will set a foot on Tortuga, Abby immediately went to work for asking around to find Jack Sparrow. She stepped off the old ship with her head held high and ready for the plan to take action. A group of merchants were nearby and to Abby it was the perfect group of people to start the asking. Motioning for Will to follow, Abby made her way over, already coming with different scenarios on what could happen and different ways to ask.

"Wait," Will cautioned before she could say anything. "Let's just look around first for Jack before asking anyone."

Abby sighed, impatient. "Why? I mean there are merchants and other guys right there and could have possibly seen Jack and possibly Sarah walk by and then they could point us to where they went."

"It won't be that hard to look, Abby." Will's brown eyes did not leave her face as she didn't speak for a moment.

In thought, her eyebrows narrowed, pondering about the situation. He could be right. Jack might already be somewhere on the island and they wouldn't know if they hadn't looked first.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "I get what you're saying. Since we know Jack has a thing for rum, why don't we look where there is some?"

"Excellent idea."

The two headed into the town where people drunken and sober ran by, knocking down everything in their path, others just chatting nearby full of glee, and merchants walking around. Memories resurfaced from when she was last here and grimaced.

"Are you thinking about what happened last time?" Will chuckled beside her as they entered in one of the taverns.

"Maybe." Abby's eyes scanned the dim room. The air was thick and stuffy from all the people that crowded in it. She froze, choking a bit from the air.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "It won't happen again."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know?" She quipped.

"Because we know what to expect. And we can stay clear." As Will spoke, Abby noticed how they wavered around all the people that they came across stumbling around them from before.

"Good thing."

Jack was not to be found in the place. They continued to search more, until Abby finally had enough of searching on their own. She had a feeling they were getting nowhere. At every spot they could think of Jack being at, he was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, that's it. He could not even be here! And I am certain some of those merchants might know where he is."

"Okay, let's go ask them then," Will agreed.

He was the first one to speak when they approached one of the merchants. The man was cutting up something and took a while for him to look up at Will to answer because of his concentration.

" Captain Jack Sparrow?" The man shrugged. "Owes me four doubloons. Hear he was dead."

"That's a but unfortunate," Abby mumbled as Will and her walked away to find someone else to ask. Will nodded and then motioned her to follow him to another person.

A different man with a small boat (dingy as what it's suppose to be called) in the water was pulling it up to the shore when the two came by.

"Singapore. That's what I heard," The man answered in his high voice. "Drunk with a smile on his face."

"And when did you last hear?" Will asked him.

The man blinked a few times. "Uh…a month or a year ago. Not sure, my memory is going bad."

Abby tugged on the sleeved of Will's shirt to go after a minute or two, knowing the man wanted then to be left alone. "Well thanks for the help. Have a good day," she told the man who waved them goodbye.

A merchant they came by said the same thing of Jack being in Singapore.

"I'm not sure Singapore is where we are going." Will stated as they walked along the crowded docks.

Abby tried to keep up her pace and not trip over anything. "Why not? It's where a few of the people that we asked said he was there."

"They only heard, not seen. The first one we asked even said it was about a while ago and that is memory was going bad." His eyes scanned the docks looking for someone else they could ask. "Even if he was there, we know enough about him that he wouldn't have stayed for long."

Sighing, Abby looked out into the water and watched the thin clouds roll across the sky. It was a clear day with the Caribbean sun beating down on them, giving them a red tint to their skin.

Abby's eyes trailed away as she zoned out. She hand t noticed they were walking until she ran into a pole on the docks next to another merchant who was busy putting things in a box.

"Excuse me, sir?" Abby quickly asked him, "Do you, perhaps, know the whereabouts of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Confusion creased the man's worn down tanned face. "Who's Cap'n Jack Sparra'?"

"It's _Sparrow_," she cleared up.

The man frowned. "Either way I still don't know him!" With no other word, he walked away, mumbling to himself.

Abby looked back to Will you was just finished speaking with another person, with an obvious look that he didn't get a good answer either.

"How about we split up. To make the process go faster," Abby suggested.

Shrugging, he responded. "If it's to find them sooner and get the compass, then we will have to."

Suddenly, just remembering, Abby asked, "You know those two girls last time who slapped Jack in the face?"

Will slowly nodded, his eyebrows furrowed as the memory resurfaced. "Yes, I do. Why?"

Before he could say anything else, Abby quickly said, "They might have seen them lately, would you think so?"

Will smiled after a moment. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Okay so, madly enough, I will go and ask since they will most likely slap you for you know a message of sorts to give to Jack, and you keep asking around here. Deal?"

"Deal."

Abby soon left the docks after making a meeting point for when she came back. Her hand was firmly tightened around the handle of her sword for the sake of feeling protected as she trudged along, finding the tavern where the two woman were at the last time. She even remembered seeing the red haired one once when Will and her were scanning around earlier.

Off in the distance once in the specific pub, _The Faithful Bride_, Abby's eyes caught the site of two drunks fighting. Abby wandered over, hoping to find sight of the two woman around. Her eyes must have scanned every person at least twice before they suddenly landed on the two in a corner, glaring at the drunken men.

Quickly, Abby swerved around the crowd to them. "Have you seen Jack Sparrow lately?"

"Jack Sparrow?" The blonde one, Giselle, asked with her eyes wide in a soured way. "I haven't seen him a month."

The red haired, Scarlett, one narrowed her eyes at Abby, tapping her fingers on her waist. "Weren't you that one girl not too long ago with Jack?"

Abby froze. "Uh…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I think she was," Giselle told Scarlett, "It's the hair. The bright red hair." The girls stared at Abby.

"Well since I got my answer…" Abby laughed while slowly stepping back not wanting to possibly get hit or slapped, " I guess I will go now." No other word was uttered as Abby dashed out of the_ Faithful Bride_ and down to the docks.

She met up with Will at the spot where they agreed to meet up, hoping to find that he had news.

"Did they say anything?" He asked as she tried to catch her breath from the run.

"No, not really. I was afraid they were going to attack me though. They recognized me. Did you get anything?"

Will nodded. "Yes, I have actually. A few merchants on that ship over there has seen Jack not too long ago on some island with the _Black Pearl_. They aid they could take us there."

Abby's eyes widened with hope. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

When the crew stepped on the island, Sarah had the hope built up in her once again from many times before, that this was when she will find answers to get back home. Her eagerness wasn't new to the crew and each time she urged them to keep moving, and they all rolled their eyes when she did.

During some nights aboard the _Black_ _Pearl_ when there was nothing to do, she would go on about finding a way to get home and away from the pirate world. Relief rushed through her at the thought whenever she babbled, but it quickly went away when she realized once again that she was still on a ship full of pirates that smelled like they were rotting from the inside out.

Now she was stuck in a hanging cage made of bones with them. Her legs hung through the holes of the cage as she sat with her chin in her hand.

"Getting closer to finding a way, Williams?" One of them joked. Sarah shot up a glared at him and looked down below her feet, watching dirt randomly fall off the sides of the cliffs and into the black pit at the bottom.

"Oh shut it. That day will come! You'll see!" She fought back, lifting her head up.

The crew chuckled.

"But till then you're stuck with us!" Marty reminded, laughing. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"A much as I hate to admit it, yes, till then I am."


	6. The Island of Cannibals

**Sorry for the late update again! Two weeks in a row, ugh! Thanks for all the response and a great thanks to Rainlily216 for all the amazing and encouraging reviews! You definitely bring a smile to my face and enthusiastic about this story!**

**I apologize if there are any mistakes in the chapter! I was rushing to get it done for you guys and only looked over it at least twice and I know for sure that I don't catch all the errors. *Sad face***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Sarah Williams and Abigail Unger.**

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**  
**The Island of Cannibals**

Holding up the scope to peer at the island, The merchant that took Will and Abby aboard his ship caught sight of the Black Pearl not anchored by the shore, but actually on the shore where it loomed over the sand, making the tall trees look like grass.

"There's the _Pearl,_" Abby said, her eyes squinting in the sun light.

The man turned to them. "My brother will take you ashore.

Abby rose an eyebrow. "And your brother is?" The man pointed over to another who looked like him. The brother was carrying ropes up from the side of the main deck.

"Okay, cool."

They got in the small boat not too long later. Will and Abby sat next to each other not speaking a word as the brother rowed them out. They were about halfway there when he abruptly stopped.

He did not speak but only stared at the two after he quickly glanced behind him. Will and Abby both shared a look.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. "The beach is right there."

"_C'est trop dangereux._" The brother quickly replied.

"Uh, excuse me? What did you say?" Abby hesitantly asked him, glancing at the shore.

"_C'est trop dangereux._"

Will's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"_C'est trop dangerous, je vous l'avais dit_."

Nudging Will's arm, Abby quietly whispered, "I don't think he is going to get us to the beach."

He let out and irritated sighed and stood up, pulling her along while analyzing where they were at. "Then we will have to swim." He glanced back at the ship and then the beach. His eyes peered down on the brother and he nodded goodbye.

"_Bon voyage, monsieur. Mademoiselle."_

Abby frowned. "Uh…you too, sir."

One after the other, Abby and Will dived off of the rowboat and into the waves of the water, swimming towards the beach. The cool water felt nice against her hot skin from the hot sun. Abby came up to the surface and took in a deep breath before swimming. Something skimmed against her leg, making her yelp.

Will came up next to her. "Sorry, that was me." She rolled her eyes.

Reaching the beach wore Abby out and she crawled up onto the sand and looked out into the sea at the ship, trying to catch her breath.

"He could have at least said his brother didn't speak English," Abby complained, standing up.

"But at least we found the _Black Pearl_," Will reminded as he scanned the top where the deck is. He cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled, "Jack! Jack Sparrow!" He walked along as he heard no answer. "Marty! Cotton!"

"Sarah! Gibbs!" Abby joined in. Her hand brushed against the ropes that was staked into the sand trailing up to the rails. It felt dry. "They've must have been here awhile, Will. The rope is dry."

Will came up and felt the rope too. "Then they must have traveled into the woods."

In the distance, Abby could hear a faint sound. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

Will paused. "Hear what?"

"Shh!" Tuning everything out to focus on the sound, Abby could make out the sound of the noise. "It sounds like…drums."

An eyebrow was raised. "Drums?" Will tried to listen for them.

Her heart pounded in her hears and it made if hard for her to listen as she tried to focus harder on the drums. "Yeah, drums."

"Let's go look more inland." Will ordered, walking up to the tree line. A bird flew up next to him.

"It's Cottons parrot!" Abby exclaimed running up to it. She looked deeper between and behind the trees. "So they must be somewhere nearby."

"Ah. A familiar face," Will sighed of relief with a small smile.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" Cotton's parrot squawked, flapping it's colorful wings.

Shaking his head, Will answered, "I'm not going to eat you."

"Why would it be asking you not to eat him?" Abby questioned, looking at the bird suspiciously.

"No idea." He grabbed her arm to keep moving.

The humid air was finally getting to them as they walked along, searching for a sign of the crew. Sweat poured down Abby's face.

"I don't like sweating," she commented as she wiped her forehead. She stopped walking. "Will, stop. Maybe we should split up again." He stopped and rose and eyebrow. "Since we officially know that they are on this island, it would be easier to split up and look."

Disagreeing, Will shook his head. "I don't think that will be a good idea."

"And why not?"

"This is an island in the middle of nowhere. We don't know what's actually here and it would not be best to split up."

"But let's just say-"

"Abby, trust me." She looked into his eyes searching for the trust he pleaded and found it shining above what else lied behind his emotions.

Nodding, she said, "Okay, fine. No splitting."

Will pulled out his sword and Abby followed now they were needed to keep a closer eye out of their surroundings. As they wavered through the small palm trees and bushes, Abby could see something hanging underneath some leaves.

"Hey, I think I found something," she called out to Will. Raising his sword higher, he walked over and moved away the leaves. He pulled out a small brown leather flask with a matching strap attached.

"Gibbs," Will muttered, observing the flask.

Abby's eyebrows furrowed. She stepped over to get a look. "That's strange."

"It is. He never would part from it." His eyes moved up the flask to notice it was tied to a small thin rope. Following the rope with his hands, Will handed the flask to

Abby to hold it. His hands loosely held onto the rope as he followed where it lead. Not even a few meters away, the strand of rope ended, hooked onto a branch.

Will shrugged back at Abby upon the odd finding and was about to say something until he was caught off guard by a loud yell coming from the tree.

Abby's heart jolted as she stepped back and slammed into something. Raising her sword ready to fight, she turned to find a man painted in green camouflage pointing a spear at her.

"Uh…Will…"

The only answer she got was Will's shouts as he was lifted up by a rope at his ankle upside down.

Abby stared up at him and saw more tribe looking men also painted in green come out behind the leaves and bushed pointing weapons at them. Abby dropped her sword and raised her hands. "I'm guessing this would be a good time to use to word parley?"

Swinging his sword around, Will taunted the men, ready for them to fight him. They all looked at one another with questioning glances before one held up a small tube and blew a dart into Will's neck.

Abby froze. "What the-" She was too hit with a dart and was sent plummeting into darkness as she fell onto the ground.

* * *

Picture a plate of scramble eggs after it has been made from one egg. That is what Abby's head felt like when she woke up. Scrambled. Her head felt heavy and hung as she felt she was floating in the air. She wouldn't open her eyes. Not just yet. She wanted to get her mind clear first.

When Abby did finally open her eyes, they were met with her witnessing her hands and feet tied to a pole while she hung upside down and carried by two of the painted men. Abby moved her head around, trying to look at her surroundings. She was being carried across a long narrow bridge. Her ears popped due to the elevation and the smell of smoke filled her nostrils making her eyes widen. _Where was she being taken?_

The sound of the drums from earlier were more loud as she was being taken closer to them. They ran in her ears and each beat pounded against and fought along her heart. Pain erupted from her head.

When her eyes fully focused, they landed on non other than Jack Sparrow. "Jack?" She croaked. "Is that you or am I dreaming?"

He didn't notice her as he stared ahead of her. Abby craned her next around to fine Will also tied up on a pole hanging.

"I can honestly say I'm glad to see you," Will admitted.

Jack sat on a seat that took the form of a throne and held a feathered staff in his hand. He got up from his seat and surveyed Will, poking him in the process.

Will's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Jack, it's me. Will Turner! And Abby! Abigail Williams!"

"Jack?" Abby said, her face falling into a frown as Jack spoke a language that she couldn't quite make out to the tribe of men.

"Tell them to let us down!"

"Um..eensy-weensy. Bon say say…eunuchy. Snip snip." Jack told the tribe, making a snipping motion with his fingers as he stared at Will.

"Eunuchy," the tribe repeated, understanding what Jack said. Some of their piercing on their faces that hung, jiggled around. Abby scrunched her face up, trying to see reason on why they stuck sticks into their skin. A fashion statement maybe?

Abby struggled against her bonds. "What did you say? Jack! Where's Sarah?"

Will saw the compass swinging against Jack's belt. "The compass. Jack, that's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! She faces the gallows!" Jack was continuing to walk away, ignoring Will's words.

"We were arrested for helping you!" Abby added, shouting at Jack. He paused. And then turned back around. He walked back over to the tribe and whispered something to the few of them in their language.

"Savvy?" Jack finished, flourishing his feathered staff. Abby's eyebrows narrowed, trying to figure out what he just told them. _What if he was telling them to let them go?_ Even if she could be wrong, Abby couldn't help but smile at the idea.

The tribe all shouted something and began chanting as Will and Abby were once being moved, except back down the bridge.

"Jack! What did you tell them?"

Jack leaned in close to Abby. "_Save me."_

Abby's eyebrows furrowed, confused on why he would need saving. "What?"

"Jack?" Will shouted at him as we was being carried farther away. "What did you tell them? What about Elizabeth?"

"Where are they taking us?" Abby shouted before they began to cross the bridge. She struggled against her bonds on the pole, not caring if she fell and hurt her back. All that was on her mind was trying to get away and get the compass.

It was a while before they reached a cliff where two round cages what appeared to be made of bone and full of people that was hanging from thick rope over a cliff came into view. Abby's heart sped up. Her fear of heights had been managed over time, but this was going to bring it right back to the worst. She swallowed and tried not to think about it when the cages were pulled over and Will and her were shoved it, only to put lowered back into hanging position.

"Abby?" Someone whispered. Abby's eyes were closed as she tried not to think about how far up in the air she was, even though she sat on the bottom with her feet hanging down. The person gently shook her shoulder. "Abby, it's alright."

Opening her eyes, Abby came face to face with her best friend. She too was sitting down like her, letting one of her legs dangle out of the cage.

"Sarah!" She squealed, shoving herself into her friends arm, hugging her till she was practically crushing her bones.

"Holy crap," Sarah wheezed, "Can't breath- gotten stronger- Abby!" Sarah peeled Abby away from her and smiled.

Abby looked up into the sky, knowing she would look down. Her stomach dropped just thinking about it. "Did you find anything regarding home?"

Sarah let out an annoyed sigh as if she had to repeat herself. "No, I actually haven't. But I'm working on it! Marty, don't you dare say anything!"

Marty chuckled.

"Miss Unger! Abby! It's nice to see you again, lass," Gibbs greeted calmly.

Both Sarah and Abby looked up. "It's nice to see you too, Gibbs!" Abby said, returning the smile. She turned back to Sarah as if to say something else, but she caught Sarah's eye. Sarah was looking at her than Will and wiggling (or at least trying to) her eyebrows.

"Don't you dare go there, Sarah," Abby warned, sending her a glare. Sarah just stuck out her tongue.

"Why would Jack do this to us?" Will began, "If Jack is the chief…"

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief , but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"And how long will that last for Jack to act like that?" Sarah snorted, watching birds fly around nearby.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive as much as the rest of us."

Gibbs shook his head. "Worse. You see, the Pelegostos think Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison."

Cotton grabbed Gibbs hand and bit it. Sharply, Gibbs pulled it away with a scowl.

"So wait," Sarah thought aloud, "from what Cotton was gesturing there, they are going to eat him?"

Abby's head perked up. "They're cannibals? That explains a lot."

"Yes," Gibbs concluded, "They'll roast him and eat him."

"Do you think they will invite us to the dinner?" Sarah asked sarcastically looking smug.

Will looked down at them. "And then we could ask for them to join and have a lovely little tea party with us on our pink fairy-princess-pirate ship?"

Both of the girls stared up at him with their wide eyes, shocked. "You…you…you actually…" Abby babbled.

"Heard us? And even remembered it?" Sarah finished, a smile started to creep onto her face.

He shrugged. "I found it amusing and you two are very talented whisperers."

Sarah turned to Abby, making sure no one else could hear, "He's a keeper." Abby punched her in the arm.

Noticing something was missing, Will asked, "Where's the rest of the crew?"

Sarah stood up and poked the cage. "Well, you see these cages?" She looked over to Gibbs as if asking permission to answer and give out the fact. He motioned her to go on. "They weren't built till _after_ we got here."

Disgusted, Will pulled his hand away from one of the bones on the cage, but absentmindedly put back.

"It's revolting to think that," one of the men in the cage commented.

Drums were heard in the distance once again from before. "The feat is about to begin. Jack's life will end when the drums _stop_."

"Well we can't just sit here an wait then, can we?"

Everyone looked to one another, having the same idea pop into their heads.


	7. Time to Go

**I am so so _so_ sorry for the late update! I had read all of your lovely comments and it made me feel so bad that I hadn't written the next chapter yet!**

**Gosh your comments are so wonderful to read! I wish I had more of what you guys think! It would help too with my writing if you say something. It tells me that you actually care about this story. I'm feel like I'm sounding selfish now. But anyways, also a big thank you for those who favorited and are following this story. Big hugs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Sarah Williams and Abigail Unger.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 7:**  
**Time to Go**

Yelling, the crew in the two separate cages swung across the opening between the cliffs to get to one of the sides and grab the vines that hung on it.

They swung back and forth several times before they managed to grasp the grass and vines on one of the sides, but the plants fell loose and everyone was swung back towards the other side. Luckily, the cages were circular and made of bone so it made it easier to swing it.

Abby's stomach dropped as they swung back and forth. She would grasp on to the side of Sarah's shirt each time they flew through the air. A scream would ripple through Sarah's throat from both fear and enjoyment. Abby couldn't even make a noise. All she could do was shut her mouth and eyes tight and wait for it to be over.  
Finally, everyone grabbed onto the vines steadily. Relief washed over them all.

"Put your legs through. Start to climb!" Gibbs ordered, catching his breath. One by one, they all put their legs through the giant holes of the cage and started to climb up the side of the cliff.

Abby was reminded of when she had to climb up the side of the _Dauntless._ And she thought that was going to be the most difficult climb to do. If only there was a way to go back in time and laugh at her past self trying to climb up the ship.

"Come on! It will take all of us to crew the _Black Pearl._" Will urged on as they continued up.

"Actually you wouldn't need everyone," Leech began, pausing from inside the other cage, "about six will do." Stopping, Sarah looked at Abby and Gibbs with her eyes wide, realizing what Leech meant. The other soon caught on.

"Oh, dear."

Will looked over his shoulder to Abby and she nodded. "Hurry!" He yelled.

It was now a race. They yelled at each other to keeping climbing.

"Pick up the pace! We're climbing like old people!" Sarah shouted. Some of the older men shot her a look. "Er… really really old people. You know, the ones who creak each time they walk…"

The rattling of the bridge above them caught Sarah's attention. She looked up to find a smaller boy walk across. Quickly, she elbowed Abby in the sides to get her to stop moving. Abby then got Will's attention and pointed up at the bridge. He looked confused for a moment wondering why she stopped climbing, but when his eyes traveled up to the bride, he understood.

"Wait, stop. Stop!"

The cage went still as the rattling of the bridge from the tribe boy walking on it. They waited for him to get to the other side, but the other cage started moving, thinking that they won't be heard.

"What are you doing?" Abby shrieked. "_Stop!"_ They did not stop moving, instead, they laughed while continuing to climb.

Sarah kept checking up at the bridge, hoping the boy won't look over. They were about to be cleared to move until Leech started to shout.

"_Snake!_" He yelled petrified, staring at the bright orange and black snake that he held in his hand. They all screamed, terrified of the snake and accidentally let go of the vines in their hands. The cage fell, snapping the rope it hung on and sent them falling rapidly into the dark abyss.

The boy from the bridge looked over and saw them fall, he then noticed the other cage.

"Move!" Abby shouted. Climbing quicker than before, they finally managed to reach the top and roll the cage over onto the flat ground. The boy came running after them with a spear in his hand.

"Shit, what do we do?" Sarah yelped, looking around the cage for a place to break it open.

"Cut it loose! Find a rock!"

Bustling through the leaves and trees were the cannibals charging right at them.

"Shit!" This time it was Abby.

"Roll the cage!" They pushed the cage over and unexpectedly were send flying down a large hill.

Sarah screamed her head off as did Abby. Sarah's hand had slammed against a big rock that they have rolled over and a few branched, but she was too dizzy and loss of control to feel the pain.

Everyone was screaming and yelling as they were suspended in the air over an opening between the small cliffs. Landing back on the ground, still the cage moved, tumbling down another hill through more trees. It hit one of the palm trees and it rolled up it and fell onto the ground, making it stop.

"We will have to lift it up and run," Marty thought aloud as it was in all of their heads.

"Lift up the cage! Hurry!"

"Right," Gibbs agreed, lifting up his part of the cage. "Life it up like a ladies skirt!"

Sarah gave him a bewildered look. "Hey! Offensive!"

"Sorry, lass!"

Now they ran, almost tripping over twigs and rocks every now and then. Marty was too short and he was hoisted up into the air at the spot he was in, yet he ran his feet along.

Each time Sarah got a breath, it felt like a stab of ice from the wind blowing at her in her lungs. It only made it harder to breath. Still she gulped air down as she ran, not caring if she somehow catches a fly in there (in which she would not be surprised if it did happen), and only focusing on keeping her balance while running.

The tribe of cannibals still chased them. The grass was so tall that they couldn't see another cliff right ahead. Not stopping, they were sent flying into it. Their screamed only getting louder.

They fell through an opening and into water, managing to break open the cage from the crash. Being thrown at them were arrows and spears. Abby tried to swim, but arrows kept shooting into the water wherever she swam. She growled in frustration and dived under water towards a cave where the rest were swimming towards.

Will quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her over before a spear could hit her. The water felt cool and nice against her skin as she floated. Closing her eyes for a split second, Abby enjoyed the water.

"Are you alright?" Will asked her, worry clouded his eyes as he looked at her for spear or arrow sticking out of her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just exhausted. You?"

"I'm okay." He kept glancing up at the cannibals, hoping that they wouldn't get attacked again while he still held on to Abby's arm.

The cannibals had stopped chanting and yelling once they reached the cave.

"Are they still there?" Sarah asked, looking up but only seeing the leaves and trees that blocked where they had jumped.

The shouts started again from above and the cannibals found a way to hit them in the cave, but was stopped by another small boy shouting something in their tribe language. Following him, they all left, leaving the crew still in the water.

Sarah managed to laugh. "Well that was a close one."

"Close it was," Gibbs muttered, peering up, checking to make sure all the cannibals were gone.

Now at the beach, everyone ran to the Black Pearl as the tide came up.

"Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel shouted at Regetti who was on the ship as he pulled on one of the thick ropes that hung from the _Pearl. _Sarah and Abby stopped in their tracks.

"No," Sarah breathed. "Pintel?"

Abby nodded. "And Regetti."

Abby ran up to the shore the help with the lines, but Sarah stopped. Her eyes scanned the beach looking for Jack.

"Wait!" She shouted at all of them. "We can't leave without Jack!"

Off in the distant, a familiar voice shouted, "_Oi!"_

Down along the beach was non other than Jack Sparrow running along around part of the island, flailing his arms around I his strange running fashion, trying to get over to them.

"Ah, there he is." Abby smiled, but it fell.

Behind Jack came the cannibals chasing him with their spears held high, ready to attack.

"Time to go," Will quickly said, running over to the Pearl.

_"Cast off those lines!"_

As the waves crashed onto Sarah and Abby, they managed to get on fast enough to watch Jack flail his arms around as he ran and jumped onto the rope on the side of the Pearl. Sarah wanted to laugh at Jack's idiocy, but held it in from exhaustion.

"Alas, my children," He called out to the cannibals, "this is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost caught-" a wave flew up being Jack and soaked him, drowning out his words. "…Captain Jack Sparrow…"

By the time Jack got both of his feet planted firmly on the deck, Sarah came up and slapped his across the face, making his dreadlocks fly in the air.

"Oi!" He shouted, putting a hand up to his face where Sarah left a red hand print, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "What do you think? It was for getting captured on that stupid island!"

"And this," Abby announced walking up to them and slapping Jack in the face, "Was for getting us in this mess in the first place and how it ended us all getting arrested and have a death sentence for helping you break out back in Port Royal."

Sarah blinked. "Wait…arrested and a death sentence?"

"Yep, the gallows." Angrily, Sarah growled and slapped Jack even harder.

He stumbled. "Will you stop doing that!"

"Jack!" Will shouted. "Elizabeth is in danger."

Sarah held up a hand to stop him from saying more. "Um, excuse me, mister 'let's save my damsel in distress,' we're busy here."

"I like that name," Jack commented Sarah, "it suits him." Abby snorted as she tried to hold back a laugh. "Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

As if on cue, the monkey swooped down and dropped to the deck with Regetti's wooden eye.

"Jack," Will repeated.

Rolling his eyes, Jack responded, "Have you ever considered locking he up somewhere?"

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang because of you!"

"Abby over there already said something of the sorts. There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

Sarah and Abby followed them up the steps the upper deck, but flew back when Will drew a sword and held it again Jack's neck.

"Hey! That's my job to point a sword at Jack's neck!" Sarah shrieked running up to grab the sword out of Will's hand, but Abby put and arm in front of her to hold her back.

"What are you doing? Let me get at him!"

"No, I won't," Abby retorted. She set her arm down. "I want to talk to you."

Sarah rose an eyebrow. "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"What do I want to talk about? Sarah, we haven't seen each other in months ever since you jumped off the fort with Jack! You lived the life that I wanted to and I want to hear about it!"

"Well nothing much happened. I found nothing that will help me get home. Hell, half of the crew make fun of me for it! And no, no one knows where we are actually from. We got caught in a hurricane, got drunk in Tortuga, and went to some creepy island that Jack sneaked into to get a drawing of a stupid key! And I smelled like I just died! I assume your time was all nice and happy."

Abby shook her head. "Not all the time. I couldn't sleep at night because I kept wondering and hoping that you weren't dead out there since I haven't heard from you at all some way or another. This short guy, Beckett showed up with the East India Trading Company and took over the island. The only good thing that happened was Will teaching me how to properly sword fight and spend time with some little kids to take their minds off of what was going on. But I don't even know if they're still alive now since I was staying with them when I was arrested!"

It was silent between the two girls for a moment as they took in what each other said, until Abby spoke up.

"I guess we both went through hell, didn't we?"

Nodding, Sarah added, "Yeah, but at least you got to have fun with little kids and hung out with Will. I spent all my time with pirates who doesn't even know what hygiene is anymore! And I swear at least two of them in the other cage back at the island had scurvy."

"Can I tell you something? And don't laugh." Abby pulled Sarah away from the stairs.

"Oh, girly girl talk! I haven't talked like this in months! And I can't believe I miss it…" Sarah smirked. She caught Abby's eye. "And I won't laugh, okay?"

"I think - I can't believe I can remember this, but do you remember how I obsessed over a certain someone back home who is on this ship right now?"

"Yeah and?" Realizing what Abby meant, Sarah's smirk grew into a grin. "No, really? Abby! But you do realize…"

"Yeah, I know," Abby sighed, dropping her head, "That's why I want to keep it a secret." She looked over to see jack holding up a piece of cloth. "Wait, I want to hear what they're saying come on!"

"William," Jack announced as he unfolded the piece of cloth, revealing the key, "I'll trade you the compass if you help me find this."

Will's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the drawing. "You want me to find this?"

"No," Jack shook his head, "You want you to find this, because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face. Savvy?"

"What did he just say?" Abby asked Sarah, waiting for an explanation.

"He said Will wants to find the key to get Elizabeth out of jail, and in his own words , savvy." Sarah summarized, having to learn and understand the way Jack talked and explained things over the past few months. Abby nodded, now understanding.

Will grabbed the cloth out of Jack's hand. "This will help save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much."

Jack turned out to look out on the deck. "Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."

Abby rubbed her temples and sighed. "Man, does everything have to be about Elizabeth, Will?" She mumbled to herself.

"Well, yeah he loves her, she loves him. Romance in the air when they're around each other. He will do anything for her. She will do anything for him. Love is weird." Sarah responded, crossing her arms.

Lifting her head, Abby glared at Sarah. "Please don't make it sound more cliché than it is."


	8. Tia Dalma

**I am so sorry for the late update! I just started to write another fanfic and had been ****intrigued with that for the past week or so.**

**Thank you for all the response! And also happy late Easter and Sunday!**

**In regards to romance in this story especially concerning Jack and Sarah, I am not sure. I never really written romance before (and that is what my other fanfic is) so it would be difficult to insert it in since I just seem so worried that it would be bad and ruin the story if I do put it in. I have tried hinting romance as I wrote the chapters from this story and the previous, but it seems that I did a horrible job at it for it has gone unnoticed and written badly. If anyone has any advice, I would love to hear it! I'm still a beginner when it comes to writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Tia Dalma**

The _Black Pearl _made it to the island that they were headed for and the majority of the crew got off the ship and into the small boats, rowing through a small river into the island, leading them to an old friend of Jack's.

Sarah stared at Jack as he looked around the water, paranoid that something would come out and get him. It was because of the Black Spot that no one except for her and Jack know about among the crew. The Black Spot was a death sentence from what she got from it, meaning Jack's life was going to end and he will end of in Davy Jones's locker.

Just thinking about Jack dying scared Sarah. He was one of the pirates that she actually half trusted and always knew a way out of a situation; even if that means running away while flailing your arms. If he was gone, she would be lost.

Abby squirmed next to Sarah as they emerged into a darker part of the river, going into a forest. There were people in the water that turned to look at them, as if they were expecting them to be there. Under their watchful eyes, Abby felt like an intruder and wanted to apologize. She didn't know why exactly she wanted to apologize. It just felt like the only thing she could do at the moment. That and be scared.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will questioned Gibbs from the boat that they were on with the two girls.

"Well, if you believe such things," Gibbs addressed, "there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones- a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that will suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness." he reached out to them and mimicked the creature ripping off their faces. "The _Kraken._"

Sarah's eyebrow rose. "That doesn't sound real at all. I mean come on? I giant tentacle monster that can take a whole ship down? And when the ship is too big, does it call it's cousin the Loch Ness Monster, too?" She jeered. Regetti snickered.

Rolling his eyes, him being used to her sarcasm, Gibbs retorted, "There's no joking around about this. I know a couple of men who seen the beast with their own eyes. They say the stench of it's breath is like," he shudders needing no words to explain the stench. His reaction explained it all. "Imagine the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and it's reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. You know, if you believe such things."

Abby's eyes widened, just thinking about it. "So you don't believe the men you know who say they saw it?"

"No, of course not!"

"Out of every crazy thing you believe in, you don't believe in this? Why is that surprising?"

"Every sane man wouldn't believe that the Kraken exists," Will chimed in.

Sarah clapped her hands together. "So it's official that Jack is not sane? Okay, than it's official, Jack you're insane!" She called over her shoulder to Jack who was not even listening.

Abby rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure he already knew that or at least had that shouted at him in many points in his lifetime."

"And the key to spare him that?" Will wondered aloud.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered," Gibbs said, "Bad enough to even go visit…_her_."

"_Her_?" Abby and Will asked in unison, interested in that part. Abby gave him a smug look when they exchanged glances.

"Aye."

They floated along not speaking a word after that. Crickets and other animals echoed from the woods as fireflies and mosquito's zoomed over everyone's heads. Sarah kept swatting the fireflies away until Abby shot her a look. It was night now, making her spooked of what could be in the mysterious woods. Her hands shook just thinking about it.

No one spoke of who they were going to see.

At the end of the river, the boats reached a large shack on stilts surrounded by hanging lanterns. It was high enough off of the water that a tall ladder had to be places by a small makeshift of a dock to step off the boats from.

Jack, who was now standing, reached up at the ladder and stepped off the boat in a swift motion.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back," He reassured, turning back to everyone. "Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are. Were. Have been. Before." His small smile turned into an unsure frown.

"Oh, so she has a name now?" Sarah acknowledged, smirking at Jack. "It's about time I've been told."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Never told you?"

"Not a word."

Gibbs lifted himself out of the boat, with the rest following. "I would watch your back."

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack climbed up the ladder.

Sighing, Gibbs leaned over to Will, "Mind the boat."

Will said the same thing to Abby, Abby to Sarah, Sarah to Regetti, Regetti to Pintel, Pintel to Marty, and finally to Mr. Cotton.

Cotton's parrot squawked, "Mind the boat," and flew away. Mr. Cotton sat back down in the small boat with a frown.

Peeking through the door of the shakc, Jack opened it up. Inside there was jars, and small cages hanging from the ceiling filled with all sorts of things that you would never expect to find regularly. One of the jars that Abby passed had eyeballs in them making her gag.

"Abby," Sarah warned pointing at the tree that stuck through the floors. A large yellow snake hung from it. "it's a big snake. A big, big snake that can squeeze you to death. I'm going to hide behind you." She moved behind Abby and watched the snake.

Sitting down at the long table in the middle of the room was a woman. Her dark skin glistened under the flickering flames in the lanterns as she leaned over the table, studying something it looked like. Her dark dreadlocked hair had beads in it that made the locks stick up in some places. Dark marks dotted her face. She looked up.

"Jack Sparrow," she greeted with a grin, her accent different from what both of the girls had heard so far.

Jack held out his arms as he waltz in. "Tia Dalma!"

"I always new the wind would blow you back to me one day." Her eyes traveled back from him and skimmed everyone and then landed on Will. "You. You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" Will stepped back.

"You want to know me?" She stepped closer to Will with a flirtatious smirk.

"I'm sorry…what?" Abby asked, getting uncomfortable.

Then Tia Dalma's eyes moved over to her. Sarah's head poked up behind Abby to peer at the woman. "Ah," Tia Dalma gently gasped, "You two are not from this world are you? There's something different in the winds that speak about you two." She stepped away from Will and maneuvered towards Abby and Sarah. "Tell me Abigail Unger, how did you find yourself here?"

"Uh…uh…" Abby chocked, shocked that the woman knew they were not from here. She looked over to Will whose eyes were narrowed, confused by what Tia Dalma said.

"What do you mean they are not from this…_world?"_ He asked, stepping closer to them.

The woman smiled, showing her rotting teeth. "It seems they have not told you?"

Sarah jumped from behind Abby, "Do you know a way we can get home?"

"I really don't think now is the time to be asking that, Sarah," Abby reminded. "We are, of course, here for something else."

The woman shook her head. "There is not a way back that will be pleasant. The only way is one you wish not to face."

"What do you mean-"

"She's right." Jack interjected, changing the subject. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it!". He turned Tia Dalma back to her table. "I thought you knew."

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come," she ordered them all, waving around the table. As Will sat down, her hand traced the side of his face. "Now service may I do for you?"

It made Abby's blood boil and she fought back the urge to slap the woman's' hand away. She should not be touching him like that. Or really touching him at _all_ for that matter.

"You know I demand payment," Tia Dalma suddenly said pulling her hand away, getting down to business.

Jack raised his hands to reassure her. "I brought payment." Whistling, Pintel brought over a cage that had a cloth hanging over it. Taking off the cloth, the undead monkey sat inside. "Look," Jack instructed while taking out a gun and shooting the monkey, "an undead monkey. Top that."

Tia Dalma took the cage from him and opened it up, letting the monkey out.

"Don't!" Gibbs protested, "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

The cage was taken off the table. "The payment is fair," she clucked.

Will grabbed the cloth that he held in the pocket of his coat and unfolded it onto the table. "We're looking for this. And what it goes to."

Tia Dalma froze when she laid her eyes on the cloth. "The compass you bargained from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe, why?" Jack asked as he looked through the jars that hung from the ceiling.

"I hear you," She beamed, sitting down in her chair, "Jack Sparrow doesn't know what he wants. Or, you do but are loath to claim it as your own?"

Sarah watched her. "You seem to have seen it before. When you looked at the key."

She ignored her. "You're key it goes to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"Yes," Sarah replied through gritted teeth for as the woman ignored her.

"What is inside?" Gibbs insisted.

"_Gold? Jewels?" _Pintel guessed. "Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

Next to him, Regetti swallowed. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

Tia Dalma sat up. "You know of Davy Jones?"

Abby nodded. "Didn't Jack mentioned the name before?"

"Yes, he did," Will remembered.

"And what about Davy Jones?" Gibbs stepped forward.

"A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?"

Tia Dalma smiled as Will and ran her fingers over his hand, "What indeed?"

Across the room, Gibbs was already at the very edge of the table, becoming impatient, "The sea?"

"Sums?"

"The dichotomy of good and evil?"

Tia Dalma's hand was still on top of Will's. Abby stared at it with anger flooding through her. Oh how it made her mad. It was until then after a few more guesses were tossed around the room when without realizing it she leaned over and smacked her hand off of his. Tia Dalma's eyes shot up to hers and Abby back away.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I uh…" Her eyes met Will's who looked relieved that his hand was now free. "Carry on." She slid away out of view, embarrassed by what she had done.

Jack rolled his eyes. "A woman."

"A woman," Tia Dalma solidified agreeing, "He fell in love."

"No, no, no, no, no. I heard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with," Gibbs argued.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true." Tia Dalma pointed out. "See it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea." Abby couldn't help but look over at Will, thinking about Elizabeth. He really did love her, anyone could see it whenever she was mentioned in some way. It made her heart drop down to her sleeve. "He never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with but not enough to cause him to die."

"And what exactly did he put inside the chest?" Will asked.

Tia Dalma gingerly laid her hand over her chest. "Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"He couldn't actually put his heart inside the chest," Pintel sputtered, "could he?"

The air grew tight making it hard for Sarah to breath as she visualized some man cutting open his chest and ripping out his heart. _How would it be possible?_

"It was not worth feeling , what small fleeting joy life brings." her voice lowered, "And so…him carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest away from the world."

Everything came together and Sarah now understood. "So that's what we're trying to find. The key to unlock the chest to his heart?"

Tia Dalma smiled. "Indeed. He keep with him at all times."

Abruptly standing up, Will faced Jack as he took in the information. "You knew this?"

"I did not," Jack countered, "I didn't know where the key was. And now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the _Dutchman, _and grab the key. You go back to _Port Royal _and save your bonnie lass, eh? " He went towards the door.

"Wait," Abby blurted, "We're going on the _Dutchman?_ For a key? That's practically a death sentence!" Jack paused, but kept quiet.

"Let me see your hand," Tai Dalma demanded stretching out her hand as she stood back up. Jack stood in his place and held the hand that she wanted to see close to his chest. He held out his other which had nothing wrong with it. She sent him a stern glare, making him hold out the other one.

If only Sarah had the talent to do that. The they wouldn't have gotten in half the trouble they got in the last few months.

Unwrapping his hand, a dark black circle appeared underneath.

Gibbs gasped. "_The Black Spot!" _He wiped his hands, turned around in a circle to the left, then spat on the ground. Pintel and Regetti repeated his actions.

Sarah rolled her eyes not fazed by the mark at all by already seeing it before. "You believe in so many superstitions don't you? You know whatever jig you do to get rid of it won't counter it, right?"

"My eyesight's just as good as ever, just so you know," Jack assured.

Rustling and clattering was heard from the back as Tia Dalma claimed of having something for Jack to help with the spot as she went back there. Sarah saw Jack snatch a ring off the table he had been eyeballing. She rolled his eyes. _He always has to get into trouble._

"Davy Jones cannot make port," Tia Dalma informed them all as she stepped back out into the room carrying a large jar of…dirt? "Cannot step on land but once every ten years." She held out the jar to Jack. "Land is where you're safe, Jack, and so you will carry land with you."

"Does land have to do anything with his curse that he has?" Sarah asked about Davy Jones.

Tia Dalma's head snapped towards her. "Why would you say it a curse he has?"

"I-I don't know. It's just stories like that always have someone with a curse and I figured he was the one with the curse," She said.

"It is not what you call a curse, Sarah Williams, it is choice."

Holding up the jar, Jack rose and eyebrow in confusion. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

" Yes," She answered, not understanding his confusion.

"Is this jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back-"

"No!" He shouted, hugging the jar close. "My dirt."

"Then it will help." Jack continued to hug it close to him, protecting it.

The topic was coming a bit off hand, but luckily Will set it right back to what Abby was wondering the whole time. "It seems we need to find the _Flying Dutchman."_

Nodding, Tia Dalma sat back down in her chair and shuffle small crab shells into her hand. She shook the shells with her eyes closed. "A touch of destiny." The shells fell onto a table in a pattern of what looked like to be a map.

A map of where to find the _Flying Dutchman._

1


	9. You Have A Debt to Pay

**Sorry for the late update! Real life is taking over right now and is super busy and stressful!**

**And to amazonefighter, I lied! I'm actually updating today! Hooray!**

**I would like to thank all of you who has been reviewing this story! My inspiration is to hear what your thoughts are and it keeps me writing! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Sarah Williams and Abigail Unger.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**You Have A Debt to Pay**

The _Black Pearl _had set sail in the direction where Tia Dalma's crab legs had landed. Much to Abby's surprise the layout of the land coming up from the water looked exactly like how the crabs were. It spooked her.

The wind was whipping sharp rain at them as the crew stared ahead at a ship broken in half floating in the water. The sea was shallower where they were at, so the damaged ship was still visible.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me."

"That's the _Flying Dutchman?"_ Will rose his eyebrows over to Jack not believing what laid before his eyes. Gibbs nodded fearfully as he watched the ship from afar behind Jack. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you," Jack replied. "Do not underestimate her."

Jack elbowed Gibbs in the ribs. "Must have run afoul of the reef."

"So what's the plan then?"

Will turned his head back to the ship. "I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key. And if there are an crewman, I will cut down anyone in my path."

Abby stepped up to Will. "I don't like this. You don't have to go to the ship alone."

"Are you volunteering yourself to come with me?"

She straightened herself up and lifted her chin to meet his brown eyes. "Yes, I am."

"No, I won't let you," he shook his head.

"And why not?"

"Abby." Sarah warned glancing at the ship even uncertain herself of what could be lurking aboard.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Sarah. You got your time to be a pirate and now I'm getting mine."

"Because it's dangerous, Abby!" He grabbed a lantern and set it into one of the boats.

She stepped closer to Will. "Dangerous my ass! If we survived an island of cannibals and undead pirates, I am pretty sure I can make it through this."

Jack came through the two friends and clapped his hands together in a swift motion. "So it's settled then! William, Abigail-

"It's Abby."

"-you two will go to the ship together and get the bloody key. I like it, easy to remember and even more easier with another person."

One of the rowboats was lifted off the deck, hanged over the edge, and was lowered to the roaring water below. Will gave Abby and uneasy look not wanting her to go along knowing going aboard the ship is risky. This made her more determined to prove him wrong. To prove any of them wrong.

"_Oi!" _Jack called above. "if you do happen to get captured, just say Jack came to settle his debt!"

Giving a thumbs up, Abby yelled back, "Will do!"

Looking down below watching her friend row to the half sunken ship, Sarah shook her head. "It's a trap."

"Now why would you say that?" Jack asked her with a small smirk.

"You know damn well why! How could a damaged weak ship like that be one of the most feared ship on the seas? I want to laugh just by looking at it! Pathetic!"

Not saying anything back to Sarah (because he knew she had to be right. She always was) he leaned over to Gibbs, "Douse the lamps."

* * *

In the water, the boat jerked up at each wave, causing Abby to fly off her seat and hold on to the side of the boat. Over Will's shoulder she saw the lights go out on the _Pearl._

They made it to the ship and Abby hopped out, helping Will now that the boats was pulling away in the current.

"You didn't have to do this, Abby," Will said as he peered along the ship, lifting his lantern up to see.

Abby stepped over a broken piece of a mast. "Neither did you."

"I have to do this. In order to save-"

"Elizabeth," she finished. "Elizabeth _this_, Elizabeth _that_! It's always about her!" She kicked down a barrel. "She's a big girl! She can do things for herself!"

"She faces the gallows."

"We all do!"

Anger rose up in Will. "So if it was you, you wouldn't want me to help you? To save your life?"

Abby froze. "Please, we all know that would never happen. No one would save my life."

He grabbed onto her arm and spun her around to face him. "I was trying to save your life by trying to stop you."

Now she was the one getting mad. She was about to reply when a sudden intake of a struggled breath broke though the tense air between the two.

A man was frantically pulling on the ropes to the sails which were broken, he didn't even notice. Water and blood dripped down his sunken pale face. He was skin and bones. Stepping away from Abby, Will headed over to him.

"Sailor."

The man ignored Will and continued to pull the rope. "Hoisting the jib, Captains' orders."

Will tried again. "_Sailor!" _The sailor kept on muttering. "There's no use, you've run aground."

The sailor stopped. "No," he corrected. "Beneath us." Lightning clattered above them. "Foul breath."

There was a crash and Abby screamed. Will dashed over to her and pulled her back away from whatever fell. Laying face down on the ground was a man. He lifted his arms and crawled up closer to the ship and stopped.

"Hey!" Will called over, handing the lamp to Abby. "hey!" He flipped the man over on to his back. Will jumped back and gasped, making Abby run over. She peered down at the man.

There was no face left. It was as if the man's face was suctioned clean off. _But how?_

"Could it be?" She whispered to Will, clutching the lantern. "Could it be the thing you and I are thinking."

He stepped back and looked at the sea, trying to find whatever could have thrown the man. "It couldn't."

A loud roar came up from the sea as a ship emerged from under. Water poured down from it's sides as the large mouth at the front of it soared in the air and smashed down onto the water. Will and Abby ran over to the side to get a better look.

"Now _that _is the _Flying Dutchman," _Abby concluded as her green eyes were wide taking in every inch of the ship. It pulled up next to the sunken ship and slowed to a stop. Abby stepped back. Something came up behind her and held something against her throat. She stayed still.

"Down on your marrowbones and pray," an unfamiliar deep voice ordered. Will turned his head over to see fish like men surrounding him and one of them had Abby.

"Let her go!" Will pulled out his sword and jumped down as the fish men came at him. Blades clattered in the rain. Abby didn't dare to move knowing at the slightest shift if her weight she would be done for sure.

The fish men surrounded Will and he threw his sword into a bucket of oil, then into the lantern, breaking the glass and setting a blaze on the sword. Swinging it around, the sword had cut across one of the fish men, slicing is belly open causing his watery guts and small sea creatures to fall out. Will stumbled back as one of them lifted a club and hit him in the head with it.

"Will!" Abby cried out leaving it the only thing she could do. The fish men dragged everyone and set them in a line along the rails of the sinking ship. Abby was pushed down right next to Will who was still knocked out. The rain seemed to come down even harder on her as she tried to wake him up with her limbs shaking from the cold and fear.

"Come on. Wake up!" She urged lightly smacking his face to wake up. After a few tries she finally found the nerve to slap him really hard. He woke up with a jerk.

A different sound of footsteps echoed in the rain. Everyone on the ship looked over to the what the fish men called their captain. The captains face was just like a Octopus's. Below the human eyes were long tentacles surrounding his mouth, hanging below his chin like a beard. He had a giant crab claw for a hand and a tentacle wrapped around his other deformed hand. The captain limped over as his wooden peg of a leg thumped on the wood in a suspenseful beat. The beat of a heart.

"Five men and one woman still alive. The rest have moved on." One of the crew with a head shaped like a hammerhead shark informed the captain.

The captain thumped down the line and closed his claw as he stopped in front of the sailor Abby and Will first came across. The captain unclenched his claw leaned close to the sailor. One of the tentacles on the captains face held up a pipe as he lit it himself with his hand. He breathed in the smoke and blew it in the sailors' face as he spoke. "Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss?"

The sailor whimpered as the smoke filled his nostrils, keeping his eyes down at the deck. He nodded.

"All your deeds laid bare," The captain continued. "All your sins punished. I can offer you…an escape."

"Don't listen to him!" A different sailor cut in. The captain eye's shot over to him. The sailor dropped his head down. In his trembling hands was a crucifix. The captain stepped up and wrapped his claw around the sailor's throat.

"Do you not fear death?"

"I'll take my chances, sir."

Looking up at his crew, the captain announced, "To the depths." The sailor's throat was cut and his body was thrown over board.

"_Cruel blackguard!" _Another cried out.

"Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?" The captain walked along the row. "I offer you a choice. Join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast." We leaned down to another sailor. "Will ye serve?"

"I-I will serve," The man stuttered.

"There." The crew laughed around them. He captain kept walking down the line but stopped in front of Will and Abby.

"You two! You're neither dead nor dying! What is your purpose here?"

Will glanced up at the captain and answered quickly. "Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt."

"_What _is your purpose here?"

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt?" Abby repeated Will her voice going up at the end making it sound like a question.

The captain snorted. "Ah, did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

* * *

On the _Pearl, _Sarah tried to see what was going on after what is definitely most likely the _Flying Dutchman _(making her right again), but Jack hogged the spyglass. Out of nowhere, the captain appeared before them.

Sarah jumped back and pulled out her sword towards him. "Davy Jones," She sputtered. The crew gasped as Davy Jones's crew came out of the ship and cornered them all, holding them at knife point. Sarah stepped back and kept her sword out, glancing at Jack who did not look surprise.

"Oh," was all he said.

Davy Jones narrowed his eyes at Jack. "You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the _Black Pearl _for thirteen years. _That _was our agreement."

"Technically," Jack corrected, "I was only captain for two years, then I was mutinied upon."

Davy Jones stepped closer. "Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain Jack Sparrow?_ "

Laughter erupted from Jones's crew.

"You have my payment. Two souls to serve on your ship."

That caught Sarah's attention. "_Two _souls? Did you just say _two _souls? You're using Abby as a bargaining chip for your debt?"

"Two souls do not equal another!" Davy Jones cut in.

Jack held up his hand. "Aha! We've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're hanging over price."

"Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

Thinking for a moment, Davy Jones responded, "One-hundred souls. Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back to boy and girl. I'll get started right off."

"I keep them! A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-eight to go."

Sarah shrunk back not believing this was all happening. _No, _she thought.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked Davy Jones. "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four. Maybe three and a half." He paused, letting the information sink in. "And did I happen to mention…he's in love?" Davy Jones's head perked up. "With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be as half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?

"And then there is Abigail Williams. A kind, determined, and driven to see herself as worthy girl. Now that is rare to find in a woman. Only it's just love blinds what could be more there in her persona. Now she is worth…at least two."

Lost in thought as Jack was speaking, Davy Jones quickly snapped out of it. "I keep the boy and girl. Ninety-eight souls. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack looked uncertain for a moment but then smiled. "Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it with blood- I mean…ink?"

Grabbing Jack's hand that held the black spot on it, Davy Jones reminded him, "Three days." He pulled away and walked off with his crew following in suit. The black spot disappeared off of the palm of Jack's palm.

Sarah ran over and started to slap Jack in the face and yelled at him with each slap. "You dare you just give up Abby like that, you asshole! You sold her soul to the freaking _Flying Dutchman._ Forever! You will never be able to make up for this! She is my best friend!" She gave him one last hard smack. "You disgust me."

Jack shook his head to get rid of the stinging on his face. "Glad to you know you feel about all of this." Sending a glare, Sarah stomped away and down into the ship, making as much distance between her and Jack as possible.


End file.
